1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to doors and drawer fronts for cabinets generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel machine for trimming such doors and drawer fronts and a method of trimming the same.
2. Background Art
Doors and drawer fronts are well known and widely used. In the case of flush, or inset, doors and drawer fronts (when the latter is used), it is desirable to have a uniform space around each side of the door and the drawer front. This reveal is typically one-eighth of an inch wide. It is relatively easy to assemble such doors and drawer fronts when they are of stock sizes—one merely assembles precut panels and, assuming the precut panels have been properly cut, the resulting space around the door and the drawer front is uniform and no measuring is required.
When a custom cabinet is constructed, on the other hand, fitting the door and the drawer front can be somewhat difficult. The openings for the door and the drawer front must be measured by hand and then the door and the drawer front trimmed by use of a router and/or a drum sander, for example. This requires a certain degree of skill and cannot be simply used on a production line by a relatively unskilled laborer.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a trimming machine and method that produce a uniform spacing around an inset door and a drawer front of a cabinet.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a trimming machine and method that can be used by a relatively unskilled laborer on a production line.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a trimming machine and method that requires no manual measurement.
An additional object of the invention is to provide such a trimming machine that can be economically constructed using conventional techniques.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.